falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Дикая Пустошь
Дикая Пустошь — особенность, которая появляется только в Fallout: New Vegas. Добавляет, а в некоторых случаях, изменяет с юмором существующие случайные встречи и локации, хотя и на не каноничные. В интервью с Крисом Авеллоном, он отмечает, что черта Дикой Пустоши добавляет отсылки на старый контент Fallout и Fallout 2, в отношении специальных встреч. Игроки без Дикой Пустоши найдут меньше глупых аналогий в местах, где Дикая Пустошь что-то изменяет. По данным Джоша Сойера, способность была добавлена в качестве компромисса, поскольку разные члены команды часто предлагали «дурацкий» контент, другие же думали, что он будет неуместным. В игре события, изменённые/вызываемые способностью будут обозначены: музыкой в стиле пришельцев; сообщением «…» и иконкой Волт-Боя, идентичной значку способности. Если включена консольная команда tcl, музыки и волт-боя не будет. Воздействие Здесь приведен перечень тех изменений, которые привносит способность «Дикая Пустошь» В Dead Money, при убийстве Призраков, Дин Домино иногда будет говорить «Он не мёртв, это уловка. Достань-ка топор», что является отсылкой к «Зловещим Мервецам». В Honest Hearts в диалоге с Белой Птицей, при вопросе насчёт ритуала шаман ответит «Take Drugs! Kill a Bear!» (Принимай наркотики! Убей медведя!). Возможно, это отсылка к интернет-мему Advice Dog («воруй-убивай»). И снова Чистые Сердца. Два-Медведя-Дают-Пять (смотри статью) Ядерная бомба Та Самая (смотри статью) В дополнении «Old World Blues» * В лаборатории Х-8 можно увидеть пять робопсов, вокруг стола, на котором лежат карты, а также стоят пиво, виски и сигареты. Это отсылка к серии карикатур «Собаки, играющие в покер» нарисованных американским художником Кассиусом «Cash» Кулиджем. * В комплексе Магнитогидравлики можно увидеть несколько маленьких роботов в виде глаза на паучьих ножках. Это отсылка к серии «Fallen Arches» из мультсериала «Братья Вентура». В одном эпизоде этой серии доктор Вентура (озвученный, кстати, тем же актёром, что озвучал доктора О) отвлекал похожими роботиками нескольких суперзлодеев. * После выхода из лаборатории Х-13 доктор О выкрикнет по интеркому фразу «Lobotomites! Wash the walking eye!» (Лоботомиты! Мойте ходячие глаза!). Это отсылка к той же серии того же сериала. * За домом доктора Бороуса (там где берётся миска собаки) обитает крохотный Коготь Смерти по имени Страйп (Полоска), который обладает примерно таким же здоровьем как и Коготь Смерти Легенда. Это отсылка к фильму Гремлины, в котором был одноименный гремлин. * Внутри «Расположения артиллерийских орудий X-7a „Левое Поле“» можно услышать фразу «…And then Explode and Die». Такая же фраза звучала в фильме «Миссия Серенити». *На стене внутри исследовательского центра Х-8 есть надпись «Wolverines» («Росомахи»). Это отсылка к фильму «Красный Рассвет», в котором старшеклассникам пришлось отбивать вторжение «Злых и страшных комми». *На стройплощадке можно найти семь неповреждённых садовых гномов, расположенных возле большого красного кристалла. Рядом лежат фонари и кирки. Очевидная отсылка к «Белоснежке». *В нескольких локациях (как например, Х-12 и Z-93) можно услышать как Скелет Y-17 произносит фразу «Эй, кто вырубил свет?!». Это отсылка с эпизодам «Тишина должна быть в библиотеке» и «Лес мертвецов» из сериала «Доктор Кто». *Между «Западным Туннелем Большой Горы» и «Маленькой Янцзы» появляется утопленный в скалу грузовик (торчит только часть кузова) с номерным знаком «ROKIT 88». Это отсылка либо к фильму «The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension», либо к песне «Rocket 88». *Доктор Мёбиус, при разговоре с ним, упоминает некий «План 9» (при отсутствии «Дикой Пустоши» он упоминает «План Ц»). Это отсылка к фильму «Plan 9 from Outer Space». *При выходе из Логова на просторы Большой Горы поверните налево и идите вдоль стены Главного Купола. На одной из стен появится рисунок носатого человечка с надписью «Килрой был тут». Подобные граффити рисовали американские солдаты во время Второй Мировой, а в игре «Brothers in Arms: Hell’s Highway» их надо было выискивать на картах как секреты. Категория:Способности Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Дикая Пустошь